


Piece of the Past

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x01 rewritten, Fluff, If Nate's parents hadn't been home, M/M, Making Love, Smut, childhood home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Nate takes Mick to his childhood home.





	Piece of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Bit smutty! Thanks for reading!

Nate feels the prickling warmth at the base of his neck, trailing down his spine. The heat rests then spreads through him, slow at first, then persistent when it reaches his groin. He can’t help but shiver as he walks ahead of Mick and to the table with the fine crystal. Of course the crystal isn’t what he’s after, but rather the brandy trapped inside. 

“Come on,” Nate says once Mick’s got a glass in his hand too. He feels nervous as he turns around and heads for the stairs, but Nate’s excitement weighs heavier. 

He takes gentle steps up the stairway, far different than Mick’s heavy, loud steps that seem to follow Nate like a promise. Nate starts to wonder if Mick’s catching on. Maybe Mick knows exactly  _ where  _ Nate’s leading him. The idea of Mick knowing  _ why  _ causes a shiver to run through Nate again. 

They reach the top of the stairs so Nate doesn’t hesitate as he takes a left. He works on instinct now, remembering which creaky floorboards to avoid. Then again, his parents are gone for the weekend so it’s not like Nate has to sneak. He does anyway because it’s what he’s used to, but Mick’s not so each creaky floorboard groans in protest under Mick’s heavy boot. 

“In here,” Nate whispers, which, again, isn’t necessary, but he does anyway. 

He grabs the doorknob with his free hand and twists, but takes a moment to appreciate the bulk that is Mick Rory just an inch behind him. Nate can feel Mick growing impatient, but then again Nate has a pretty good surprise for Mick just beyond the door so surely Mick will forgive him. 

Nate has to bite his lower lip to stop from grinning too widely as he pushes the door open and steps inside. He flicks the light switch without searching for it, then takes in the room he hasn’t seen in what feels like ages. 

It’s pretty modern, with cream colored sheets and a matching comforter. There are a few newly added pillows in black and cream shams, but everything else appears to be untouched. Still cleaned but… things haven’t moved. Nate’s books are still scattered about in piles; some on his desk, some in the corner of the room, on top of the bookshelves that are already filled. Some of Nate’s figurines are knocked over, probably by whoever his mother hired to clean the place. 

A  _ humph  _ from Mick brings Nate out of his reverie. 

“What are we doing here, Pretty?” Mick sighs, which tells Nate he must have taken a sip of the brandy by now. 

Nate sets his down, then turns around with a uncontainable smile. He takes two slow steps until he’s standing under Mick’s nose, then slowly winds his arms around Mick’s shoulders. 

“I had a few things in mind,” Nate admits, watching Mick’s impassive features. 

After a few seconds of Mick’s pinched face still not softening, Nate rolls his eyes before closing the distance between their bodies. He presses up close to Mick, their chests, stomachs, groins, and thighs touching. Nate wiggles his brows as he presses his hips further into Mick’s. 

Mick’s face relaxes  _ just  _ for a second, but it’s enough for Nate to count it as a victory. Plus, Mick’s gloved hands are now resting on Nate’s hips, keeping him there, so clearly Mick has no complaints. 

“In your childhood bedroom?” Mick retorts, and that’s when one of his thick brows lifts up in question. 

Nate blushes, partially from being caught and partially because the friction is starting to feel all too pleasant. 

“You noticed that, did you?” Nate purrs, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Mick’s neck. Tenderly, he trails his thumb back and forth before deciding to act on his desires. He leans up to press his lips to Mick’s, quick and gentle, before resting back on his heels. 

“The mailbox says  _ Heywood’s _ on it.” Mick begins, his fingers flexing against Nate’s waist. His eyes flicker between Nate’s at first before he gives in and watches Nate’s lips instead. “You knew where the key was, you stopped me from smashing the window, there’s at least three family pictures on the way to the liquor. Not to mention, you’re practically walking through this place in the dark.” 

“You’ve caught me,” Nate smirks, leaning in close again. “What are you going to do about it?” He whispers, but the question barely leaves him before Mick’s mouth has captures his. 

Nate stretches upwards, smirking when he feels Mick’s hands slide around his waist to rest on his lower back instead. The embrace is nice, warm, so he’s in no rush to ruin it. Instead, Nate tries to keep his touches gentle yet plentiful. He trails his arms down Mick’s shoulders, down his chest, until he rests his hands on Mick’s ribs. Nate loves holding Mick hear, feeling the rise and fall of each breath Mick takes, feeling each muscle flex with any small movement Mick makes. 

“Pretty,” Mick breathes as he pulls back for some air. 

Nate licks his reddened lips but gives a fevered nod. 

Mick only growls as he launches back in, nipping on Nate’s bottom lip just painfully enough for Nate to gasp. Of course Mick takes this opportunity to wrap one strong arm around Nate’s waist and slip the other under one of Nate’s knees. In one smooth movement, he’s got Nate lifted up into his arms, so Nate responds by wrapping his legs around Mick’s center. 

“ _ Oh _ shit,” Nate pants as he’s still being situated. He’s afraid of being dropped, but then Mick’s holding onto him so firmly that Nate repeats the phrase for a different reason. 

Mick chuckles lowly as Nate cups his face and plants a big wet kiss to his mouth. 

“Should have known you’d like trouble,” Mick says between pecks. He takes the necessary steps over to Nate’s full-sized mattress. With one knee on the bed and one hand between Nate’s shoulders, Mick lowers his teammate to the bed. 

“I like you, don’t I?” Nate teases as he holds Mick captive between his thighs. He takes a moment first to revel in the site of Mick with one knee on the bed, the other foot still on the ground. Here, in his own bedroom. Damn, Nate might be a cliche but if it isn’t turning him on knowing exactly what Mick’s going to do to him  _ here _ . 

“Told you that wasn’t smart,” Mick retorts as Nate sits up just enough to pull at Mick’s belt. That comes loose, then he’s flicked the button open and frantically guides the zipper down. 

Nate’s reaching forward, about to cup Mick through his boxers, but Mick’s enjoying the foreplay. So he captures Nate’s wrists in his hands and pins them back against the mattress. 

“Keep them there,” Mick instructs. He lets go only when he’s positive that Nate’s not going to budge. He brings his gloved hands down Nate’s arms torturously slow, down Nate’s jawline, down the rise and fall of Nate’s throat. He stops at the lapels of Nate’s jacket, frowning. 

“Move.” Mick decides as he slips his hands underneath the jacket. Nate listens obediently, grabbing onto Mick’s shoulders to sit up. Mick makes quick work of sliding the jacket off, then pushes at Nate’s shoulders so he goes falling back against the bed. 

“Jeez, Mick.” Nate tries to sound exasperated but he’s mainly amused. And turned on. 

Mick grabs onto the hem of Nate’s shirt next and slowly pushes the material up until it bunches under Nate’s arms. He takes a pause to admire the shape of Nate’s stomach, toned but with soft love handles. Mick loves Nate’s love handles, so he brings his hands down to rest there before squeezing the flesh gently. 

Nate lets out a soft gasp and his hips lift off the bed in response. 

Mick’s eyes flicker up to Nate’s face, only to find Nate’s head thrown back against the sheets and his eyes closed. The sight of Nate debauched, with red cheeks and mused hair, causes Mick’s blood to run hotter. He planned on taking this slower, but Nate’s not making it easy. 

“Arms up,” Mick instructs as he gets back to the task at hand. He takes the bunched up shirt and pushes it the rest of the way off, then chucks it off the side of the bed. 

Nate’s hands are reaching for Mick’s face, but Mick’s quick. He grabs Nate’s wrists again and pins them back to the mattress. 

“Mick,” Nate whines, pressing his head back against the bed. “Now is not the time to be testing my control.”

Mick’s barely listening. He keeps one gloved hand wrapped around both of Nate’s wrists while dragging the other one slowly down Nate’s arm. He takes a moment to press his lips to Nate’s collarbone, kissing first, then biting, then licking, before one last kiss. Mick continues to work his way down, bringing his hands with him. One kiss to each nipple, then one in the middle of Nate’s breasts. 

Mick takes a second to take note of Nate’s breathing. But the pause leaves Nate annoyed because he’s whining again, and this time he lifts his hips to grind against Mick, and he does get enough friction because Nate moans this time. 

“Not yet,” Mick chastises as he brings one hand to Nate’s hips and forces them back down to the bed. 

“I’m really starting to regret this,” Nate complains, but his tone is too wrecked to support that claim. 

Mick decides to take pity and moves down to Nate’s pants. He quickly undoes the button, then grabs onto the waist and tugs down. He forgot about Nate’s shoes, so he quickly pulls off the boots and those clunk to the ground. He’s not sure if he should be surprised or not to find that Nate decided against boxers today. Either way, Mick’s pleased, and is about to toss the trousers off to the side when Nate starts to protest. 

“No, no. The lube,” Nate tries to even say through his labored breathing. “The lube is in the right pocket.” 

Mick reaches into the pocket and sure enough Nate had thought far enough ahead to pack lube. Mick only nods in approval as he keeps hold of the lube and tosses the jeans away. Then Mick tosses the lube on the sheets to dive down and capture Nate’s lips in a bruising kiss. It’s no surprise that Nate’s hands are no longer pinned above his head, but instead wrapped  around Mick’s neck to keep him there. 

They kiss for another few minutes before Mick feels Nate’s hands travel downwards. He’s got his hands under Mick’s leather jacket and starts to push back, so Mick decides it’s only fair if he loses a few pieces of clothing too. 

“About time,” Nate says as he takes the leather coat and chucks it to the edge of the bed. He pulls Mick back into a kiss by the back of his neck while his other hand works on hiking Mick’s long-sleeve shirt up. That’s gone too when Mick takes the time to break the kiss. Nate’s got it off and discarded in a few seconds. 

Nate’s touch grows tender as he rests his hands on Mick’s pectorals. He starts there before slowly edging towards Mick’s shoulders, where the scar tissue gets thicker. Mick can barely remember what it felt like being touched before his scars, sometimes he’d wonder what Nate would think of him without his scars. 

“Beautiful,” Nate shakes his head as if in disbelief. His hands come to a stop at Mick’s biceps, flexing his fingers against Mick’s muscles. “Handsome,” Nate smirks as he says this, connecting his gaze with Mick’s. 

“Shut up,” Mick retorts as he snakes a hand under Nate and moves him further up the mattress. He knows there’s nothing but truth in Nate’s tone, and the compliments become more welcome as the days go on, but Mick’s still acclimating to it all. 

Nate knows this so he doesn’t challenge Mick. He simply glides a hand down the expanse of Mick’s back until his fingers ghost underneath the elastic band of Mick’s boxers. 

“You should take these off,” Nate whispers before his voice breaks off into giggling. 

Mick tries to hold back a smile of his own as he toes off his boots. Those fall to the ground, separate thumps each. He then holds himself up with one arm as he uses the other to guide his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Nate manages to help some before Mick kicks the pants off ungracefully. 

“There we go.” Nate’s hands reach down to grab handfuls of Mick’s ass and then squeezes. That gets him a growl from Mick, but Mick complies by rolling his hips forward and supplying plenty of friction for both of them. The feeling of Mick pressed up against him causes Nate’s jaw to go slack. 

“Can’t believe you took me”- Mick takes a pause, leaning down to press a kiss to Nate’s lips, then another one until he’s satisfied. “To your”- this time Mick’s cut off by Nate’s mouth pressed to his, just briefly before Nate presses kisses down the line of Mick’s jaw. 

“Shut up.” Nate exhales, breath hot against Mick’s ear. 

“Brought me here so I could fuck you,” Mick says, despite Nate’s request. His statement causes Nate’s breath to stutter, so Mick rolls his hips against Nate’s to prove his point. 

Nate lets out a low groan as he tilts his head back to the mattress. The action exposes his throat, shows off his sharp jaw, the tendons in his neck, and the hollow of his throat. All of which Mick wants to mark up. 

“You said you wanted to find some action,” Nate explains, his fingers flexing against Mick’s shoulders. “This seemed better than getting arrested.” 

Mick’s head dips down so he can nip gently at Nate’s collarbone in disagreement. “Wouldn’t have gotten arrested.” 

Nate lets out a light, airy laugh. “Fine,” Nate concedes. “This is still better than anything we could have done.”

Mick’s not going to argue that and is about to help prove Nate’s point. He reaches for Nate’s cock, only to realize he’s still got his gloves on. He growls as he bites the edge of the glove and yanks it off with his teeth. Once he shifts his weight, Nate takes the other glove off for him, but Nate doesn’t release Mick’s hand right away. No, Nate has to take a second to press his plump lips to the palm of Mick’s hand.

Mick watches, transfixed, until Nate pulls away and meets his gaze. Then Mick’s consuming Nate’s mouth with his own again, passionately. They kiss, but Mick’s not sure if it’s been a minute or ten. Either way, Nate lets out an impatient whine and rolls his hips up. The press of his erection against Mick’s thigh is insistent. 

Lube. Mick reaches out and grabs the lube, not bothering to read any labels before squirting a generous amount in his palm. He tosses it to the side, letting it bounce against the bed, still open. Then Mick situates himself so his cock lines up with Nate’s before taking both of their cocks in hand. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Nate purrs appreciatively. His hands rub soothing patterns into Mick’s shoulders as he revels in the feel of only  _ Mick _ . 

Mick watches Nate’s face at first as he pumps his hips methodically in and out of his fist, watching the way Nate’s brows crease together before relaxing again. Then Mick looks down at their cocks, red and wanting release. 

Mick twists his wrist and Nate’s hips lift as he simultaneously lets out a cry. 

Now Mick’s smirking, taking pleasure in  _ Nate’s  _ pleasure. But he knows he can give Nate more, and Mick might not have viewed himself much as a giver, but Mick wants Nate to have it  _ all _ . So Mick resituates so he can support himself on his knees. 

He’s got a plan and carries it out by first switching his hands. His dry hand takes hold of their sticky members, twisting his wrist again to keep Nate distracted. He then takes his hand that’s prepared with slicked fingers and a wet palm and slips it between him and Nate. 

“How are you doing, Pretty?” Mick asks when he hasn’t heard Nate make any noise in awhile. 

“Trying,” Nate starts but gasps when Mick’s grip tightens and then loosens. “Trying to make sure this doesn’t end before it’s even started.” 

The laugh that reverberates through Mick is soft, low, and genuine. He loves it when Nate makes him laugh. 

Mick decides then is a good time, so he pushes his finger past Nate’s cheeks and presses the tip of his forefinger firmly against Nate’s hole. He’s gentle, pushing at the ring of muscle a few times before circling it and liberally spreading around the lube coating his fingers.

Nate’s growling after a few shallow presses of Mick’s fingers. 

“Okay, enough playing, Mick.” Nate backs his words up by pressing back against Mick’s fingers. 

“Fine by me.” Mick says while pushing his first digit into Nate. 

The first intrusion is, as usual, strange but not unwelcome. Nate squirms, then rocks his hips as he gets used to Mick’s finger being inside of him. It’s not long before he’s biting his lip and working himself open. Mick helps, shallowly  thrusting his finger in and out, but he likes to watch at these parts. The way Nate moves, taking his own pleasure from what Mick can give, always leaves Mick breathless. 

“Ready for more?” Mick asks. 

Nate’s nodding yes almost instantly, so Mick presses his next finger in. Nate’s jaw unhinges as he wriggles down against the digit while Mick slowly presses in. Nate’s getting noisier now that he’s been given more, and he grabs fistfuls of the sheets since he can’t reach Mick. 

A third finger is added and Nate starts saying Mick’s name, mixed with a litany of  _ please, more,  _ and  _ fuck _ . Mick decides to pin Nate’s hips to the mattress with his other hand, which makes Nate whimper, but he’s lost in the heat of pleasure so he doesn’t argue with Mick. Again, Mick takes his time fingering Nate, and wouldn’t mind bringing Nate to completion this way, but then Nate’s giving more instructions.

“Mick, I want you to fuck me now.”

Mick twists his fingers and curls them in a way that gets Nate’s back arching and an uncontrollable moan leaving him. 

Smirking, Mick presses a kiss to the inside of Nate’s knee. “I’m having fun doing this.” 

Nate takes three deep breaths before pressing a hand to his forehead. “ _ Mick. _ ”

“Okay,” Mick pulls his fingers out and promptly lines himself up. He’s got Nate’s legs on either side of him, knees hiked up to give Mick the perfect angle. The tip of his dick presses inside, just past Nate’s hole. Mick mutes Nate’s gasp with a bruising kiss, which Nate melts into. 

With each movement forward, Nate’s fingers slowly rake down Mick’s back until Mick’s fully sheathed inside of Nate. 

Mick breaks the kiss simply to gather his breathing; he stays with his nose pressed against Nate’s, lips parted against his lover’s. The silence in the room is the most evident then, with the two fully encompassed in one another, sharing breath, sharing love, sharing pleasure. 

Nate’s half-lidded eyes flitter between Mick’s, admiring the person he has in his arms, between his thighs. Gently, Nate brings one hand up Mick’s face, resting just his fingertips to Mick’s jaw. He takes his opportunity and presses a tender kiss to the corner of Mick’s mouth, then another. 

Mick kisses back once he’s under better control, once the urge to make this quick and rough has bled out of him. He rolls his hips, which causes Nate’s breath to stutter. Then he does it again, and again. 

Minutes become non-existant, seconds fade. Neither are sure how long they’ve been wrapped in the feeling of one another. 

Mick does know that Nate’s getting closer to climax, with the way that Nate squeezes against his cock, and the way Nate’s got his face pressed to Mick’s shoulder. 

“Mick,” Nate whispers against his skin. And then again, “Mick.”

There’s an unspoken need in Nate’s tone, one that Mick can give. He keeps one hand on Nate’s hips while he reaches the other hand out and grasps onto the headboard. Mick uses his grip to drive his hips down harder with each thrust, revelling in each small gasp he can feel Nate take against his collarbone. 

There’s no longer silence, but the sound of Nate’s shallow breaths, the bed creaking under their movements, and the sound of their bodies meeting. 

Then there’s teeth on Mick’s shoulder and Nate’s coming undone with a whimper. Mick keeps up with the force of his thrusts, feeling Nate’s muscles flex around him from the orgasm Mick was able to give him. 

Mick’s close behind, gripping Nate’s hips with both hands now. He hopes he won’t leave bruises on Nate’s skin, but Nate doesn’t seem to mind since one  hand sneaks down Mick’s back to grab a handful of his ass. 

Mick growls as he dips his forehead to Nate’s. They’re kissing again, and Mick’s not sure if he was the one who initiated it, but either way he’s tipped over the edge and is cumming. 

Mick collapses against Nate with a sigh. 

“Damn,” Nate says with a chuckle. 

“Happy now, Pretty?” Mick huffs out.

In response, Nate grabs Mick’s jaw and angles him so he can kiss him once more. The kiss is lazy and bordering on sloppy, but then  it’s growing late and both are getting tired. 

“Let’s shower.” Nate offers, placing both hands on Mick’s chest and pushing him back. 

Mick sits back, pulling out and momentarily admiring the view, but then Nate’s sliding off the bed. 

“Come on,” Nate says with an enticing smile before heading  to the door in the corner of the room. He twists the knob and heads inside… Of course Nate would have his own bathroom. 

Regardless, Mick finds himself climbing out of bed and following after Nate. The water is already started and already warm so the two hop in and help wash each other. Mick takes over shampooing Nate’s hair while Nate takes a sudsy washcloth and washes Mick’s back. They spend a handful of minutes under the warm spray before finally deciding to get out. 

Nate gathers them both clothes to sleep in. A t-shirt and boxers for himself and a long-sleeved shirt with sweats for Mick. 

“Climb in,” Nate teases as he slides back under the covers. Once he’s fully covered, he turns to wiggle his eyebrows at Mick. 

“Shut up,” Mick retorts as he pulls back the cover and takes an empty spot beside Nate. 

The two settle in and soon fall asleep pressed side by side.

-

Mick stirs the next morning with an uncomfortable prickling against his skin, a feeling he usually has when he’s being watched. Mick opens his eyes with his gaze narrowed, expecting trouble. Instead, he’s greeted with the face of an older woman who has kind eyes and an apologetic smile. 

Mick’s positive this is Nate’s mom. They have the same eyes. 

Luckily, Nate’s waking up too. Mick can tell since Nate’s clinging to his back, legs wrapped around him and arm thrown over Mick’s torso. It’d be hard for Mick  _ not  _ to notice Nate waking since Nate’s the clingiest sleeper ever. 

“Mom?” Nate grumbles sleepily. 

“Hi dear,” Nate’s mom greets in a hushed tone. “I’m sorry for waking you both but I thought there was a chance you were here.” 

“I’m sorry-” Nate begins but she’s quick to cut him off with one look. 

“Hush, hush.” She waves him off. “Sleep in some more. Bring your friend down for some breakfast when you’re ready. I’ll make breakfast sandwiches. Okay?” 

“‘Kay, Mom.” Nate agrees. 

Mick notices that Nate never separated from him, not even a centimeter. 

“Love you, see you soon.” Nate’s mom stares at them a second longer with a fond smile on her face before turning around and finally exiting the room. 

There’s a heavy beat of silence before Nate clears his throat and shuffles closer to Mick. 

“That’s my mom.” 

“Didn’t realize I was meeting the parents.” 

“Never too late for you to bail.” Nate’s offer is genuine, even if he doesn’t move away from Mick. 

There’s another pause of silence before Mick grabs a hold of Nate’s hand and pulls him closer. 

“You know I love sandwiches,” Mick says before pressing a kiss to the inside of Nate’s wrist. 


End file.
